Punishment
by Wedjatqi
Summary: A very different version of John and Teyla deal with the consquences of the events in my other fic 'Through the Mirror Darkly'. VERY AU. J/T. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Part**: 1/3

**Rating**: **M**

**Disclaimers**: I own no part of the Stargate world, I make no money from this and I wish that I could make money from having such fun.

**WARNING: **This is an M rated fic and contains scenes and discussions of various sexual situations that not everyone might enjoy.

**Note: **Pretty much everyone who commented on 'Through the Mirror Darkly' asked for me to visit the Dark AU world (thank you everyone). However, it was Deefn/Colt45sd who pushed me and inspired me to venture into an area of fanfic I haven't written before. So, Deefn/Colt, this one is for you.

**Note2:** This turned out to be a longer fic than expected, so I have split it into 3 parts. Part 1 up tonight and the other 2 tomorrow once they've been checked through.

0000000

The party was thick with people, the end of the Earth week used as an excuse to let loose tensions and aggressions. The sparring matches were no doubt running in the main gym, the betting and excitement never truly a favourite of hers. She preferred to be in the ring, striking out with her fighting skills to become the best and fastest, not for entertainment. Not that she hadn't watched the matches herself, and enjoyed the skill on display, but it was not her form of release. With so many people in the city, moving through or living here, the need for entertainment and distractions was constant.

Tonight for her distraction, she had come to certain type of party, hosted this time by one of the dignitaries who, along with his people, lived in one section of the city. Two piers were full with groups from other planets, including her own people, living in the city under its protection. Just thinking of that could bring out her bitter anger of what had happened to her people, forced from planet to planet in a never-ending attempt to outrun the Wraith and those they battled. It was only on this world, in this city, that she had found a relative amount of safety for her and her people. Some of her people lived on the mainland, with yet more survivors from other worlds saved by those from Earth. The mainland was used for farming as well as living space, and they produced just enough crops to feed everyone, though everything else was supplied through the Gate from Earth. The Gate was usually very active with incoming supplies, incoming troops and scientists and their equipment. That constant influx of people through the city made up much of the population of the city turning out to see and experience in these evening events. The chance to meet new people and gain new experiences, and almost any kind were catered for somewhere in this city.

The two planetary outposts that those from Earth had established in this galaxy, besides this city, also supplied a near constant movement of people through Atlantis moving back and forth to Earth. Slowly, but surely, those from Earth were migrating large groups of their own people into this galaxy, but then there were empty worlds available and they paid for privilege. For they had forcefully withstood the Wraith and the Wraith's dangerous enemy, whose name was still not known. Her people referred to the pale, red-eyed creatures as the Skerti. They had been at war with the Wraith for at least two generations that Teyla knew. The Skerti may have firepower and ships as dangerous as the Wraith, but they had the same weakness that all living creatures had in any galaxy – they were still foodstuff of the Wraith.

The Skerti's techniques in destroying Wraith were absolute, to the point of obliterating humans close enough to the fighting. There was no conscience to the Skerti and consequently they had become as hated as the Wraith themselves, though that only frustrated people for at least the Skerti did not steal children and bleed life from worlds.

Years ago, the Skerti had begun a massive concerted attack on the Wraith that had spread throughout the galaxy, waking almost every Wraith Hive that formally had slept. The Wraith had retaliated with viciousness, draining entire planets of human life as they struggled to feed their entire newly woken population and fight back against the Skerti. Yet, Teyla's people and so many others had been caught in that cross fire. That was until a new group of people had arrived in the galaxy, restoring the fabled City of the Ancestors to life. They brought ships and vibrant new technologies with them, gained in turn from defeated alien enemies in their own galaxy. They were a peaceful people, but they had a thirst for spreading their influence, and had a great desire to gain and understand as much Ancestor technology as possible. Teyla had seen the opportunity that had been presented to her and she had offered her services as a guide and trader to those in Atlanits, in return for safe lodgings for the last of her people, running as they were from the Wraith. Since then, she, and several other Athosians, had joined the off world teams in the Earth effort to fight back against the Wraith and protect others from the cross fire with the Skerti. It was a dangerous ambition, but she enjoyed finally having the means to do something. She had caught hold of the opportunity with both hands and had worked to become highly respected in the city and among the growing representatives whose people now also living in the city.

A city that tonight was a place of hovering tensions and concerns. The latest in attempts to gather information on dealing with the Skerti had failed once again. So far the scientists, lead by Dr McKay, had been unable to find many other realities in which the Skerti had such dominance, and thus had been unable to learn anything helpful. The prospect was that the project would be shelved, and she was happy for it. She did not enjoy walking in other realities. She had found, in the few missions she had joined, that wherever she went her people were still homeless and the Wraith still had a stronghold on the galaxy. She had enough issues and resentments to deal with without knowing that other realities contained other versions of her people to worry about.

She felt eyes on her and she glanced from the window out of which she had been staring, to find pale blue needful eyes on her. He worked in a science division of some sort in the city, though she did not know which. He had only been in the city for a few months, and had been present in the last few days' parties that she had attended. It was not the first time she had caught his eyes upon her. Those eyes trailed from hers down her throat, again needful and a little desperate. It was likely that he had partaken in much alcohol this night and that was perhaps why he was so forward tonight.

She tilted her head towards him, the darkness of the main room lit with shifting coloured lights as people danced and lost themselves in quiet conversations and stolen kisses. He moved forward, clearly caught by the first time she had gifted him direct eye contact. He moved around a couple kissing, hands moving through gaps in clothing, and around the low dark leather seats towards her. She waited until he had neared enough and then altered her expression to let him know that he was close enough. As she suspected, he instantly obeyed her and she decided that perhaps it was best to satisfy some of what he wanted, for then he would go away or perhaps be a little happier.

She pointed to the floor and he dropped instantly to his knees. Yes, he knew what he wanted and had correctly read her. He pressed his hands together as he shuffled closer to her. She remained seated, quite used to being approached by males, and sometimes females, at these parties. Though, it had been well over a year since she had actively involved herself in what was going on in the next room. She had a favourite now, who she enjoyed keeping and being kept by singularly. She made sure of that as well, for she had caught several women taking interest in what was hers, and she had dealt with it swiftly. She got what she wished in most things – trades, males, and in expressing her opinions. Here in the city, she had power of sorts, and an avenue down which to focus her fighting skills and intelligence. Men noticed such things, and many of them wished to taste it.

He had reached close to her furthest boot, one leg crossed over the other. His eyes lifted from her partially bared legs to her face.

"I am not looking for company," she informed him.

He dipped his head slightly. "I understand that. I know that you and the Colonel are exclusive, but...?" He left the sentence hanging, no doubt due to the fact that on Earth it was common to share partners and even swap them among groups. Teyla understood that their concerns over unplanned procreation or spread of disease were no longer a concern due to some alien medicinal understanding they had been given. That seemed to have sparked much of the Earth society to explore more, and due to their new colonies in their home galaxy, and no doubt soon in this one, meant that population control was unnecessary for them. Teyla had received much of the medicine benefits of Earth, but she was a private and possessive woman, now that she had found a male who satisfied much for her. And she knew that not all from Earth were open in their relationships - John would not approve of this man crawling his way towards her, his eyes begging.

"I have no interest in engaging in anything with you," Teyla informed the man.

He nodded, his eyes dropping and then lifting to hers again. "Yet, you are here." He had a point, but her presence here had little to do with seeking and more to do with observing.

"I have come to watch and nothing more," she replied.

"Then, may I sit with you and watch as well?" He asked.

Teyla looked away from him to the wide-open doorway that led through to the room beyond. Naked bodies filled the space, moving over one another, sharing and touching each and everyone as they could.

"You may do as you wish," she replied to him, her attention on the doorway now.

There had been a day when she may have joined the edges of that room's activities, to be touched and to find some element of release and freedom from worries and restrictions that life seemed to have placed on them all.

Her mind drifted to a year ago, in a room very much like the one she now watched. At that time she had occasionally seen John at such parties, and when he was he had usually been seeking out solo encounters, not the orgies in the other rooms. She had seen him only rarely in the dance and seating areas with a woman sat on his lap as many had in these rooms, hands sliding over shoulders and chests as they kissed deeply, often grinding through clothes to the heavy music playing at these parties. Yet, beyond that average situation in these parties, she had never seen him any further involved.

She had worked with him for all of her time in the city and had considered him a close friend, of which she had few, but she had not known much of his sexual interests. Until one party in which she had reclined on a comfortable chair at the edge of one full room and had allowed Kanaan to touch her, along with a Greek scientist who had been offering interest for a while before. She had lain under their insistent, yet rather uninspiring touches, only to look through the shifting light to see John watching. She had never seen him in those rooms before. He had kept close to a dark wall, a drink in his hand, and his attention solely focused on her, the rest of the room's naked frivolity ignored.

She had been shocked by how aroused his attention had made her, though had been barely able to see the details of his face and expression. She had responded to the others' touches with more intensity, allowing her body to move as it wished, as she focused solely on the fact that 'he' was watching her. She had not realised until then how much he had truly interested her sexually, or that she had interested him. Yet, during that party, she had felt his eyes hot on her, as he sipped at his beer, the shadows obscuring most of his face. When she had begun to reach the point of abandonment, she had looked back to where he had stood, and found it empty of his presence.

That evening had obscured the difference between friend and sexual interest for her, something that she had always tried not to allow in the light of day. They had not spoken of it afterwards, but she had found herself attending the parties from then on with the sole intention to see if he would be there. During those times, she had never seen him again, but had on occasion thought that she had felt his eyes on her, though she could not see him anywhere in the busy rooms. She had begun watching the orgies herself more intently, looking for his form among the writhing aroused players. She had never before found such observation all that exciting, but it had become a new hobby of hers, though with the sole focus of looking for him among them. Not once did she ever see him there, but she saw echoes of him – the similar shape of a limb, dark hair almost like his and she had begun to lose interest in other male company. Dark fantasies had formed of what she wished to do with him. She had acted out a couple of those fantasies with willing men, but it had only seemed to lead to further frustration for her rather than satisfaction.

Then one night, in a massive citywide celebration following a particular victory over their enemies, it had all changed. She had walked the many rooms and halls of the city, through organised fights, dancing halls and the outside barbeque, to find him stood alone to one side outside, his usual group of teammates absent. She had kept in the shadows and watched him, allowing herself to look at him differently, as she did in her mind and fantasies, which was different from what she allowed others, and him, to see in the light of day. He had watched her once before and so she had watched him then, though be it in a far more sedate environment.

Dr Beckett had approached him with two women, their hands full of plates of food from the barbeque. She had watched as one of the women had handed John a plate, her interest very clear. Teyla had felt the instinctual jealously rise, and with it a powerful aggression. Looking back, she had been able to see that the woman's interest had not been fully returned, but at the time she had been angered by her false hopes and desires. She had looked bitterly at the group, only for his attention to be caught, perhaps as she had moved too far into the light, and he had seen her. She had held still, making sure that he knew what it felt like, and that she had in turn had been watching him.

Then she had turned and walked away.

She had sought out the party high up in one tower, which had a wide loud busy back room and she had sought out the usually willing Kanaan. She had removed all her clothes and laid down on the edge of the others' activity, and closed her eyes against the strange new demands that thinking of John had given her. She had accepted Kanaan and another male's touch over her, but inside she had been trying to banish the weakness that she had allowed. She had hated herself for weakening that way, to grow soft for one particular man, when her focus should always remain on strength, self-fulfilment, and working for the ultimate goal of defeating the Wraith.

She had surrendered to the touches over her, but not the emotions, looking for the physical excitement that she had formally enjoyed in these parties to overwhelm the feelings.

Then, he had appeared over Kanaan's shoulder and had pulled Kanaan up off her. Kanaan had protested, but had been shoved aside without interest. John had knelt straight into the mix, his body naked and his arousal clear. She had parted her legs around him and he had leant over her, pausing to shove away the other man's hands from her chest and belly. He turned dark, warning eyes to the man, who had completely backed off from her, and she had taken a good grip around John's neck and shoulders to pull him down against her.

He had pressed his body flush with hers, hard plains against her curves, demanding mouth to her throat and breasts. It had been the start of the most intense and interesting partnership she had ever enjoyed. She had found that she could play out her fantasies with him and get no complaint, but on occasions, the battle of wills would take over and they had shared even more intense passions.

She had found her taste for these parties had rarely excited her anymore, preferring to play with John. He had no interest in others watching them and in fact could be very aggressive with men who even simply tried to flirt with her. Yet, tonight she was here, watching the bodies rolling with each other, hands sliding, mouths sucking and licking. The blue-eyed man crouched beside her, his interest shifting between the room and her watching it. He clearly would like her to join him in that other room, but knew she would not. She wondered if the other version of her would have liked this kneeling man. She looked at him, his profile lit up by shifting coloured dull lights, his eyes wide as he watched those in the other room. She suspected he was a man who needed to be ordered around, to know his place, and would not know how to speak to women outside these places.

"Go and join then," she ordered him.

He looked back up at her and she knew what the next words from his mouth would be – that he would ask her to join him as well. However, his eyes widened with alarm as he looked past her.

She did not need to look round to know who would frighten him that much in this situation. Yet, she looked up anyway, a little surprised to see that he was here.

John strode through the darkened room, the shadows of his jaw, hair and angry eyes rose her interest instantly. He moved with a controlled power that made her breasts ache to just watch him move towards her, and her abstinence from him these last days, and the two days before during his mission, left her body calling for him. She remained in her seat, amused despite herself and feeling a slight flush of victory, though she had not known she had wished for it.

He moved around the clusters of chairs, heading straight for where she was seated, but his attention was fixed on the man knelt before her. She heard the man take a breath, ready to defend himself, which would be a mistake with John. However, once John reached them, John simply lifted a boot and pushed at the man with it, knocking him over and pushing him out of the way. Teyla watched the man fall back against several chairs behind him, but he recovered himself, climbing to his feet. Teyla kept her eyes on him, ignoring John standing above her.

"Go join them," she instructed the man again, drawing his attention from the male need to fight. If he fought against John, there would be a chance that he would be seriously injured. John was an excellent fighter, more so now that she had trained up his skills.

The man's resentful eyes dropped from John to hers. She nodded her head in the direction of the other room and gave him a meaningful look. He looked away and then back, and finally nodded. He turned away and headed towards the other room, glancing back as he did. She watched him, making sure he entered, only for John to shift to stand directly in front of her chair, his feet wide apart, blocking her view.

He was dressed completely in black, his uniform, and she glanced up at him, but did not tilt her head back up towards him. He frowned down at her, his jaw tense showing his anger level was high.

She lifted an enquiring eyebrow up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded hotly, his voice pitched at a quiet, yet angry tone.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked in turn.

"Looking for you," he replied. "Ronon said he'd seen you here."

She glanced away to where she had thought she had seen Ronon earlier. He had been sat sprawled in a darkened corner seat, Amelia over his lap. Teyla had not realised that they had left so soon. They were usually to be found down at the fights, rarely attending the parties, unless one of them was injured from training or from their own form of play fighting that had one of them often visiting the infirmary for sprains, bruises, and even a few fractures over the last year. Teyla did not ask what they did, only had noted that in each other Amelia and Ronon seemed to have found someone who could keep up with them finally.

"Teyla," John demanded drawing her attention back to him.

He stood tall over her, but she was not intimidated by him physically, but his emotional anger was clear. She glared up at him in reply, making him see that she did not appreciate his tone.

He bent down over the chair, setting his hands on either side of her, as he leaned over the chair, bringing his face down close to hers. Her body sang more than a little at the closeness.

"You planning on joining them in there?" He asked angling his head back towards the other room. "Because if you are, I'm going in there with you," he stated plainly as a threat. If he were to follow her in there, he would not allow anyone else to touch her. "I thought we had an understanding?"

"As did I," she replied without thinking.

He looked surprised and frowned at her, clearly not understanding her point. He had accepted her distance in the evenings these past days, mostly as he had had late duties, but it seemed that he had finally had enough. He also clearly did not understand what had led her to reject him these past days. He had not noticed the coincidence of her distance since he had told her of his latest visit to another reality. She knew it was foolishness to think as she did, but it seemed that she was possessive of him even in regards to other versions of herself. It was foolishness, but she could not stop the annoyance and resentment.

"What are you punishing me for?" He asked confused as to what she had meant.

She lifted at eyebrow at him. "I have not even _begun_ to punish you yet," she responded.

That clearly pleased him, despite what she had said. His anger level dropped and he shifted to rest more weight around her, leaning further over her, pushing her back into the chair a little. She held as still as she could, not letting him dominate her too much, yet his closeness was a balm on wounds that had been festering for days.

"You've got other guys on their knees for you," he said softly. "That's punishing me for something."

She smiled with enjoyment at that, feeling her resentment melting slightly. He had this annoying ability to cut through all her defences and make her feel. It was something that was a curiosity for her, yet also an annoyance at times. When events in the past would have led her to close herself away to deal with her feelings, he had instead demanded to share them with her, to sit silently with her even if she ordered him away. He was a very persistent man, and she liked that about him.

She dropped her gaze to his lips, full and slightly pursed with his frown. She studied his darker jaw, the stubble grown through far too much for her liking. She looked up at his eyes.

"He was merely watching," she informed him, indicating where the blue-eyed supplicant had knelt.

"He was worshipping at your feet," John replied immediately, his breath over her face he was so close. "And I know all about that," he added quieter. She could taste the dark coffee sweetened with sugar he had recently drunk. His mouth would taste both bitter and sweet with the mix.

She looked away so as not to let him see her smile at his compliment. Then she straightened her expression and looked back up into his face more directly.

"I am not pleased with you," she stated.

"What've I done?" He asked.

They had rarely fallen out of favour with each other, their minor arguments usually ending in quick resolution followed by physical enjoyment to reaffirm their connection. She knew he was pushing for an answer now to get to resolution and then onto the physical gratification that he had been denied for five days now, from his mission and from her distance. She knew he would not go to another woman for any relief, as she had previously experimented with denying him. A test for them both to see how long he could hold off from pushing things to follow her restrictions. He had lasted a month, which had impressed her and she had especially enjoyed their reunion session at the end of that month, though she would not employ chastity on them again for no good reason. Yet, she had been without him for these past days now, though now her annoyance with him was fading tonight, her foolish feelings having repaired themselves somewhat.

"You diverted your affection to another," she stated plainly for him.

He frowned down at her, clearly not having understood when he had done that. She watched his frown clear after a moment. "You can't seriously be jealous of yourself?" He muttered amused as he realised.

She glared up at him. "Do not laugh, John. Or I will not allow you to make this up to me."

He instantly schooled his expression to hide his amusement, but she could see the sparkle in his eyes. She felt some of the weight lift off her shoulders, knowing that it was spoken out loud and now she would deal with it. She had not liked feeling jealous of another woman who she could not fight or put in their place. She found herself suddenly seeing the amusement herself. If he were ever to have affection for another woman, how foolish of her to be bitter that it was another version of herself. She should only be flattered, yet it was still a woman who was not her exact self of which he had likely been thinking about, fantasising about…

She pushed against his shoulders as she moved to get up from the chair and he pulled back to allow her to stand. On her feet, she looked up at him, seeing the relief and excitement as well as the amusement in his eyes.

"You _will_ make this up to me," she informed him and he nodded. "You will go to your quarters and shower, shave your face, and meet me in my quarters."

"Yes," he replied, falling into the role they had played so often. He had put just the right amount of subservient excitement in his tone.

She moved around him, pushing him slightly out of her way and she headed out through the party. He followed her, she knew, not having to look over her shoulder to be sure. As she left the dark rooms and headed down the normal evening lit hallway of Atlantis, it was like stepping out of one world and into another. John's steps followed her at just that right distance that made her feel his closeness, but not too close to touch. It also created the feeling that he was pursuing her, and she liked the flutter it gave her stomach to feel his attention on her as she led him where she wanted.

A transporter trip, through which she ignored him completely, and they were heading through the main hallways of the living quarters. She walked ahead, past others who nodded greeting, but John remained quiet and behind her, keeping that distance that excited her. She led them through the corridors to pass by his quarters first. She stretched out her arm, pointing towards his door as she passed it, her command to him, and she heard his steps turn and the sound of his quarters opening. She resisted the urge to look back at him, knowing that he would be watching her walk away, and that she normally would look back at him. However, she communicated that he was still in the wrong, and was to be punished, by not looking back at him.

0000000  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Part**: 2/3

**Rating**: **M**

**Note:** It took far longer than expected to have this checked through, so I am only just posting part 2 now, and should get part 3 (final part) posted in a few hours time. Once again, please note the warning on this fic, for this chapter is about to head somewhere a little more 'dominant'.

000000000

In her own quarters, she headed straight for the bathroom, and there she stripped away the clothes she had worn to the party. Everything, including her underwear, went into the laundry basket. She then washed herself, removing the scent and feel of the party, returning her preferred smell of spice and flowers to her skin.

Dried and clean, she tied her hair up and back into a high tail at the back of her head, and headed out into her main quarters. She opened her wardrobe, pushing aside some of the clothes along the railing to expose the inner cabinet set at one end. She pulled open the dark doors of the cabinet and considered the clothes hung to one side. She selected a short corseted top that would lift her breasts and leave her middle fully exposed. She wrapped it around herself, closing it at the front, shifting herself into the tight supportive cradle it gave her. She reached for a skirt to accompany it, selecting one with long panelled sections, through which her bare legs could show. She wrapped the thick waistband of the skirt low around her bare hips and secured it closed at one side.

She turned her attention towards the items hung around the inside of the cabinet, and selected two as across the room the door chimes rang out.

She made her way over to the bed and dropped the items onto it. Then she picked up a flat beautifully decorated cushion, turned and set it on the floor a short distance from the foot of her bed, and only then continued on to the door.

The doors parted to reveal John stood on the other side, cleanly shaven and dressed in his soft dark nightclothes. She dropped her eyes to the bold statement he made by wearing his sleeping clothes that said he intended to sleep in her quarters tonight. She lifted her gaze to meet his and saw that knowledge in his eyes. He was here to make amends, but he was making a declaration as to the final result. She did not doubt it herself, but he was challenging her with that point. She lifted an eyebrow at him and turned away, turning her back to him as she walked back towards her wide lushly covered bed. She heard him enter the room, the doors sliding shut behind him. Now he was in her domain and he would play by her rules only.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered him as she retrieved the first item from the bed and turned back to him, freeing the buckle in her hand.

He pulled his dark shirt up and off, and she watched the play of his chest and arms as he did so. He was wonderfully formed - lean and strong. The lines of him made her mouth water and the light amount of chest hair lulled her to slide her fingers over him. He moved towards her, throwing his shirt aside. He was in the correct mood now – apologetic, obedient, and yet pleased. He stopped in front of her and she reached up and wrapped the leather collar she had chosen around his neck.

She made the collars herself, making sure they were safe and comfortable, as well as strong. This one was a favourite of hers, which she had designed to connect to a chest harness which allowed her greater control over him and to which she could connect further attachments, such as straps to support her legs during lovemaking. She had not included the chest harness tonight, for tonight she just wanted the collar on his body. She slid the end of the collar through the buckle and tightened it, sliding her fingers under it to ensure it was not too tight, and then buckled it securely closed. She twisted it round so that the buckle lay at the back of his neck.

The collar in place, she turned back to the bed and picked up the other item, a long dark fabric leash. She opened the bright metallic clasp at one end as she turned back to him and connected the leash to the front ring on the collar. There were other rings lying on the sides of the collar, but she only wanted one leash for tonight.

She ran the leash through her fingers, untangling the wide strip of fabric, and loosely gathering it around one hand, before she turned and walked him towards the cushion waiting nearby on the floor. She stood before it, her back to the foot of her bed and took up the remaining tension on the leash. He moved around her and the cushion, knowing the ritual, and knelt down onto her cushion before her, sitting back on his heels.

He looked up at her, quiet and contained, but she could see his eagerness and excitement, his eyes dark. He set his arms behind his back, crossed at the wrists, as her ritual demanded. He liked to be bound some times, part of his fantasies that they acted out in his quarters, but it was only with silken loose cords whose knots could be freed instantly as needed. She did not like being bound herself, though had allowed him to secure her loosely on occasion. What she did enjoy was being tied to him, that she liked tight and difficult to escape. Tonight though, his wrists remained against his lower back as she expected, but not bound by anything other than his obedience and wish to please her.

She kept hold of the leash, keeping enough tension on it to keep his attention.

"You have displeased me," she informed him again, putting enough pressure into the words to know that, even though this was an exciting meaningful game they shared, her feelings had truthfully been put out.

He looked up at her with those wide handsome eyes and nodded. She dropped the end of the leash down to the floor, leaving it hanging down the front of him from the collar and she stood closer, looking down at him.

"You will speak only truthfully," she ordered him and he nodded again.

"And you," he added though, breaking the rule to remain silent unless she wished him to speak to her.

She understood the point he made, but still moved away from him, back to the cabinet. She retrieved the whip he had given her some time ago. It was of Earth design, meant originally in its design to encourage a mount faster or for control, which only made it appropriate for its other uses. She liked it, the long rod body of it flexible and the end a small simple fold of leather that gave a sharp, but undamaging strike.

She strode back to him, inhaling loudly to show her displeasure, though she had liked the challenge and demand for her truthfulness in return. He was always obedient when she wished him to be, but he had fire to his spirit and would talk back to her if he felt inclined to protest.

"Careful," she warned him as she reached his side again, touching the length of the whip against his back as she walked around the front of him, his eyes following her, the whip remaining against his back. She ran it over the bunched muscles of his shoulder blades, drawn together with his arms behind his back. She rounded him to stop beside his left shoulder and looked down at him. He kept his attention focused forward, as she expected.

"You have been thinking of another," she told him.

"Another you," he pointed out glancing up at her.

She slapped the whip's end against the middle of his back in response and he jerked a little in surprise. He looked back to the front and let out a breath, his response heightened by her reaction.

"Another woman," she repeated and this time he nodded in agreement. "I do not allow that," she reminded him.

"She's you," he repeated, lifting his eyes back up at her, his smile there to compliment her and clearly amused still at her being jealous of that other Teyla. She slapped the whip against his bare back again and he hissed as he kept his eyes up at her, his enjoyment rising. She snapped the whip again a little harder and lower down his back and he looked forward again.

She moved around him, keeping the whip's tip against the dip of his spine, as she considered that he enjoyed her jealousy. That arrogant sparkle to his eyes was arousing, and she knew much of what it meant.

"You have been thinking about her," she stated not asking. This time he paused for a beat before nodding his admission.

"Describe her to me, John," she ordered. He had described some of that other Teyla to her initially, but she had been too distracted by the strange roar of jealousy to retain the details at the time.

He glanced up at her as she circled around the front of him. "She…" he began. She slapped the whip against his upper back stopping him. At his front she saw him close his eyes at the tiny bite of pain.

"You said she was me," she pointed out as she paused by his left shoulder again.

He angled his head in agreement and began again, looking up at her out the corner of his eyes.

"_You_ had shorter hair," he began, his gaze falling to her shoulders, presumably judging the length to hers. "And it was lighter, with a fringe. You were dressed in the grey uniform they all wore."

"Did you like the uniform?" She asked him, lifting the whip from his skin and shifted to stand closer, hovering almost against his shoulder, letting him feel her closeness, the rasp of her clothing against his arm, but no more.

"It looked good on you," he replied and she smiled at his well-delivered answer. She touched her bare fingers to the back of his left shoulder, rewarding him by stroking a wide circle over his skin with her fingertips. She felt the way he leant just a fraction into the touch, enjoying it.

"What was it about this other me that you liked so much?" She asked sliding her fingers up to the top of his shoulder and pushed downwards. He dipped a little lower, so that she could move forward to stand directly over his left shoulder, straddling his left side. She shifted the panels of her skirt over him so that he could feel the bare heat of her hovering just above the top of his shoulder. He looked round towards her belly and groin so close to his cheek. She reached down and pressed one finger against his cheek, pushing him back to looking forward again. He smiled at that, but she heard him exhale loudly, his protest at not being able to do more. She moved a little further forward over his shoulder, the front of her skirt brushing against his ear.

"Tell me," she ordered. "Tell me what you liked about her." This was the question she wanted answered.

He swallowed, forcing his attention to his answer. "She," he started, but she held the length of the whip against his back. "The other you," he corrected with a faint smile in his voice. She reached down with her free hand and slid her fingers under the collar, caressing him that tiny amount, under her collar on him. "She wasn't with her John," he added, the smile dropping from his voice, as he grew more affected by her closeness and single touch.

"How could you tell that?" She asked interested as she continued to slide her fingers under one side of the collar.

"The other you was…uncomfortable around me," he replied. "Wouldn't meet my eyes like you do."

She considered that, replaying the way she would stare right into his eyes. "Did you like that?"

He considered that. "A little," he admitted.

"You liked a more subservient version of me?" She asked sternly.

"She wasn't subservient," he argued back, which pleased her to hear so she let his slip go in how he had referred to the other one. "They just weren't together yet."

She released her hold on his collar, curious. "Yet? You seem confident that you will be mine in all realities?" She asked amused, sliding her left hand down over his upper back, tracing out to the thin scar over his shoulder blade.

"Hopefully," he replied, again pleasing her. She laughed at that, moving from over his shoulder, allowing him to sit up further again.

She moved away to fetch over a low stool, which she set down beside him and knelt on it herself. That placed her just above his height. She leant in towards his left ear, not touching him in any way.

"You have been thinking about her," she told him again, her voice quiet and she made sure her breath reached his ear. He twitched a little at that and he shifted his position, his arousal rising. She leant a little further forward, leaning her weight slightly on the whip against the floor to steady herself. "You have been fantasising about her, have you not?" She breathed her question into his ear.

He nodded in silent reply.

"Does she touch you or do you touch her?" She asked.

He swallowed and she watched him lick his lips as he considered his reply. "She touches me," he replied.

"And?" She asked.

"You're there as well," he admitted quietly.

She smiled with amusement and understanding at his thoughts. "Both of us touching you at the same time."

He nodded.

"Is the other John there as well?"

He shook his head with a jerk and moved to glance round at her, surprised. She pressed her hand against his cheek again to stop him looking round at her, and he looked back to the front.

"No," he answered her, implying that he wasn't keen on that idea and she chuckled at him.

She pulled back from his shoulder, kneeling up on her stool. "I think I like the idea of there being two of you serving me."

He glanced round at her this time and she let him look at her for a moment, making sure he understood her point. She lifted one finger and touched it against his cheekbone once more, and he turned his head back to the front again. She ran her finger down to the collar and caught up the leash hanging at the front, taking up the slack.

She reached down with her other hand and caught the waistband of his night trousers in her fingertips, pulling its elasticity out and then released it to snap back against his skin. "Take these off," she ordered him. She knew that this was a sign for him that she would forgive him now, and she sensed his excitement level rise as he lifted up from his heels and pushed down his waistband. She kept a hold of the leash, limiting how much he could move as he removed his final garment completely, leaving him entirely naked as he settled back on his heels again.

He was highly aroused, as she had expected him to be. She set her whip down on the floor behind her and keeping one hand on the leash, she reached out with her other hand. She nudged his arm so that he dropped his arms to his sides, allowing her full view of his naked back. She slid her hand down his back to the roundness of his bared backside. She squeezed one side and then the other and he shifted slightly in response. She pulled ever so slightly on the leash to remind him that he was not to move yet. He let out a long aroused breath and settled his weight down on his heels further.

She dropped the leash back to his front and leant in towards his ear again as she circled her hand over his backside and hips.

"I will not tolerate you thinking of another woman, you are mine," she whispered to him.

She could feel his objections, the logic he held that 'she' was 'her', and she saw it all in his eyes glancing round at her. In his mind, he was not fantasising about another woman, only a different version of her.

She dressed up for him frequently, in sheer dresses, or small sexually designed underwear of Earth design, or in tiny clothes and elegant shoes or high boots. His style of fantasy was to seduce, to touch and prolong her in a variety of ways. He wanted her lying watching him sometimes, removing her clothes or removing his. He wanted her in one particular sparring outfit, or a long low backed dressed she had made or even in a long dark favourite Athosian coat of hers. He liked to remove her clothes, to taste and touch, to bathe together, to wash her, to brush her hair and to sometimes press her against the wall and bite her back and neck. She liked the scenarios he requested, liked that he had made clear that he had another form of control over her in his quarters – a control that involved making her cry with passion, in pushing her over the edge over and over again, until he decided to join her.

He had a powerful sensual emotional control over her, and she understood that her reaction to this other version of herself pleased him. He often expressed his jealousy by keeping other men away, even if they were not interested, but she had kept her jealously far more hidden. She had dealt with the other women in private, leaving them with no doubt that they were not to even think of John again. Now, he liked that she had reacted strongly to his fantasies, but he also had the caveat that the 'other' woman was only another version of her. Like a different outfit that she wore for him, the same woman only dressed differently. She did not see it that way, for she would not have him thinking sexually of another woman in his bed, other than just her, one of her.

She saw all of his objections in his eyes and light frown. He opened his lips to object, but she slapped her hand against his backside. He drew in his breath through his teeth, his eyes dropping to her mouth.

"I will make sure that should you ever think of her again, that all you will be able to think of is me, as I am," she promised him. He licked his lips again, understanding what was to come. "Even your thoughts are mine," she confirmed for him.

He nodded. She gripped his backside as she ran her other hand, leading with her fingertips down the front of his chest, down in one long, slow line down to his belly. His breathing was growing faster as he looked back to the front, his eyes half lidded. Her fingertips dipped into his bellybutton and then out to move on down his lower belly. He was finding it difficult to stay still on his kneels now, but she tightly gripped the thick rounded muscle of his backside to remind him.

She slid her fingertips lower down his belly, almost to their destination and then she lifted her hand away. He groaned in frustration and she slapped his backside again as she stood up.

She pushed her stool round to the front of him and knelt back down on it. He looked up at her with sparkling needful eyes, always enjoying it when she chose to be directly in front of him. She grasped the leash at the collar and leant towards him, lifting her chin up and to the side. He leant in at her pull and invitation and his mouth met her skin under her jaw, licking up to the edge of her jaw. His mouth was urgent and she liked the feel of it, for it had been too many days without any part of him touching her. She let him continue to lick and suck for a second longer and then pulled back from him, keeping him in place by the leash. His disappointment was clear in his dazed expression. She reached forward, set the backs of her fingers at the centre of his chest, and once again began to trail her touch down the very centre of him.

"You told her about my marking?" She asked him.

He nodded, though she suspected his silence now was less to do with keeping quiet and more to do with not wanting to talk. His eyes were glazed and dark as she stroked down to his stomach.

"She was shocked," she recalled and he nodded, her fingers at his belly button, around which she circled her touch before continuing downwards again.

She retreating her fingers back up his belly and he grunted in disapproval. She lifted her hand from him completely and slapped her hand flat against his chest, over his nipple in punishment. He hissed with that one, his teeth clenching at the surprise of it and his growing demanding arousal.

She set the backs of her fingers back against his chest, right at the top, for he had made her start all over again.

"You liked that she was shocked," she said as she once again began the slow descent of her fingers down his front.

He nodded.

"What?" She demanded wanting to hear his voice now.

"Yes," he replied and, as she knew it would be, it was deep and on an out breath.

"Did you look at her as you do me?" She asked her eyes dropping to her fingers stroking down through his chest hair.

"She _is_ you," he replied deeply, pleasing her.

"Then you wish to shock _me_?" She concluded looking back up at his face.

He shook his head.

"Why did you like it then?" She asked, her fingers slowly descending the upper part of his stomach.

"She didn't look at him the way you look at me," he told her.

"So, you wished to inform her of her true inclinations?" She reached his bellybutton once more, and again circled, making slower caresses this time moving in wider circles from his bellybutton.

He licked his lips, hesitating, and she looked up at him. She lifted her fingers from his stomach in a threat to stop touching him.

"It reminded me of that first time you realised," he told her quickly, his voice softer, and she returned her touch to his stomach.

"The first time we touched?" She asked, widening her circles around his stomach further, so that she ever so briefly brushed against his straining length.

"No," he replied, eager to tell her now as he controlled his groan. "When you first saw me watching at the party."

She made a deep sound of approval, her mind slipping to the memories. "The first time I knew you desired me," she replied, repeating her caress around his belly.

He nodded, clearing straining not to shift his body to lean further towards her. She rewarded him for that, and his confession, by brushing against his length a little more during her next circle. He let out a long breath in response.

"You had watched before though, had you not?"

He had confessed that before, but she had not pushed for more details. "Yes," he admitted in a whisper.

"How many times?" She asked, stopping the circles around his stomach and instead began sliding her hand up and down his lower belly.

"Three times," he admitted.

"So you imagine her as I was then, unknowing of your desires," she concluded. He nodded looking a little sheepish as he licked his lips. "Do you imagine yourself walking towards her as you finally did with me, taking off your clothes and pushing others away to touch her?"

He paused, his eyes turned up to hers and she saw that she had very accurately caught his fantasy. She pulled her touch from his belly and rose up fully onto her knees on the stool. He rose up on his knees as well, his eager breath loud.

She smiled down at him, leaning further towards him, sliding her hands over his shoulders, his skin warm. "You harbour that fantasy. I will see it," she stated and he nodded.

She pulled him towards her, so that she could look down at his face just below hers. She circled her arms around his neck and shoulders, holding him in place.

"What is our word?" She asked him to make sure he remembered.

"Skerti," he replied instantly. It was an appropriate choice for their code word to stop their play if it became too much for either of them. The Skerti intended to work for good, but they went too far against the Wraith, damaging when they should be protecting.

"Good," she told him, and slid her hands over his upper shoulders and then spread her fingers wide over his skin, sliding them all up his neck, slowly in the ritual she used for this. "Think of it," she ordered him with a quiet tone to be more soothing and tempting, looking right down into his eyes so very close.

"Surrender yourself to me," she whispered to him, watching as his eyes closed and she dipped her mouth to his upturned cheek. "Surrender," she repeated softly focusing her mind and closing her eyes. "Show me," she whispered against his skin.

She slid into his mind far easier each time they did this, but it was always a shock at first, especially for him.

00000000  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Part**: 3/3

**Rating**: **M**

00000000

He always reacted with a shocked start as she slid her mind in with his, and she felt his arms drop from behind his back and his hands grip her elbows in response to that initial invasion. It was the natural response of a mind, especially a strong one such as his, to close up and push back, resisting as he would against a Wraith invading his mind. She only needed to remind him that he was safe, that it was her, so she tightened her arms around his shoulders, holding his chest and face closer to her body.

"Surrender to me," she repeated, breathing down over his cheek, pressing her open lips to his skin and she felt him beginning to relax against her and so did his mind relax, if such a term could describe the sensation.

She had not known she could do this with anyone other than to invade a Wraith mind, but it had occurred to her that if a Wraith could enter a human's mind, so perhaps so could she. She and Kanaan had tried it years ago as an experiment for Dr Beckett, but it had been an uncomfortably intimate experience to touch minds and she had not enjoyed the work it had taken to keep Kanaan out of her thoughts, yet still communicate. However, with John she had developed it into something else. The intimacy and intensity of it was something entirely different for them. Each time they used it she found it easier and he seemed to relax far quicker to the invasion and steer his thoughts easier despite another mind with his. They had developed a way of working this, using the image of her quarters, where they were when they usually did this, and in which he could be clear that it was her and that he was safe and not under attack from a Wraith. She projected her image of them knelt in her quarters and he relaxed further, his hands loosening on her elbows.

The image of her quarters grew stronger as he mixed his image with hers, creating their safe room. He dropped his hands from her elbows to her hips, his hands relaxed and warm on her skin, though she could still feel some tension to his mind. That it was not easy and so intimate was why they did not engage in it too frequently, but tonight required it. Besides they both thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

The dark shadows and bright reds of her quarters clarified in the shared image and she felt the rush of his arousal through the connection as he grew more comfortable. She breathed with arousal of her own to feel his, knowing that he felt her reaction and that he in turn reacted to that. A circle that spun between them, feeding each other's feelings, and spiralling it all to new heights. Often they remained here, feeding and drawing on the other, letting it lead them, but not tonight.

"Show me your fantasy of her," she asked him, directing their connection.

He resisted, as he enjoyed the intertwining of sensations and wanted to hold her there, but also his resistance was normal. The safeguards of his mind unwilling to allow another further into his thoughts, out of the starting point of their safe room.

"Let us walk towards the door, John," she led him as she focused on the extra door imagined in their safe room.

She described it to him, and that through that imagined door there was another space in which he could show her things he chose. The doors that led to that space were made of dark, intricately carved wood and somehow a mixture of both their images of it. Shapes and symbols from both their differing cultures danced in the carvings. She focused on the handles of the doors, pulling them open with him.

Images flashed through her mind, scattered thoughts and feelings that were the normal reaction before he gained focus. She felt strange thoughts, of places she had never gone and quickly passing fleeting pieces of thoughts and feelings. She had shared memories with him in this space before, and had experienced his remembered sensation of how he felt to fly an Earth aircraft. She had felt the rush, the speed, the freedom and the control. She had caught images of fields, of desert or water below and turning above as the aircraft twisted under his control, and she had seen other craft rushing at them. Realising she had been distracted by those memories, as he had been, of what they had shared the last time they had shared this connection, she turned her attention.

"The other reality, see her, show her to me," Teyla commanded him softly.

The flashes of images shifted, and she saw parts of Atlantis, the Gate room, a lab and faces that were familiar, yet with very different attitudes animating them. His attention shifted, quickly through recalled visual recollections, jumping between moments as he ran through what he remembered and then she saw 'herself'. Not her though, another version just as he had said.

She saw the different hair, the grey coloured jacket she wore, and the expression in her eyes. Yes, his focus lingered there. It was always strange to see oneself through another's eyes, especially when 'she' was not really her. His emotions shifted and she felt his recalled interest, his curiosity in that other her and his amusement. Then a flash of the other Teyla's eyes widening, full of shock, but her face flushing, his focus there for a moment. She felt the comparisons in his mind, as he had thought how similar the two version of her were, how her lips were the same, her cheeks flushed with blood. Another remembered image encroached of herself lying beneath him, her head thrown back and gasping with pleasure. She pulled from that image a little and felt his amusement. She was aware of his hands gripping her hips far off against her real physical body. She felt the rush of response in her body and his enjoyment in that.

She refocused on the image of that other Teyla, who had been shocked at his scar, yet curious, her eyes slipping to his back again. Teyla felt her possessiveness rising, as if she could put herself into that memory and step between them. She formed the image, standing aggressively before him blocking that other woman's view of him.

The image shifted again to show the other one stood with her back practically pressed back against the doorway, and his attention sliding down her throat and focusing on the shadow between her breasts visible above the line of her top. She felt his arousal and his amusement at how the two women were one.

Then the thoughts tumbled and she saw barely formed memories of a party, of people moving around him, but he had not recalled or focused on those details. His attention had been on the woman partially reclined on the floor, men sliding their hands over her. She watched through his eyes as he recalled that first time as he had stood where she would be able to see him watching her. She also realised, seeing now through him, that from where he had stood he had been able to see between her legs when they had parted. He had not liked that another man's hand had blocked his view after that. She could feel that he had been conflicted about watching, nervous about letting her see him doing so, but really wanting to meet her eyes, for her to know, to share that moment.

The image shifted again as he placed the other Teyla there, the grey uniform in place, being removed by one of the men. The other's hair altered though, back into the longer darker of her own and then back again, as his mind put the two versions of her together in one place.

She had enough of that and pushed at his mind, directing a thought to go back to when he had met those other familiar faces in that other reality, seeking out to see the other John. He resisted the push to his thoughts, guiding him from his fantasy. She drew her mind together enough to be more aware of her physical body, and she moved one hand down to the collar and gripped the leash at the front and pushed back into the connection fully. He understood the command and he let his memory drift to that other John, finally allowing her to see the other version of him. She latched onto it when it arrived, amused as she focused on the details. His hair was shorter and he was clearly uncomfortable and distrusting of the other group, yet there was a lightness to his eyes. The other one of him smiled in the memory and it was the same smile that she saw frequently. John's dissatisfaction at her focus vibrated through the connection.

She pulled from the memory space back into the safe room, and as she did, she formed a fantasy there. Two Johns on her bed, on either side of her, stroking and kissing her. Or one knelt before her and the other kissing her, sliding his hands over her breasts.

He reacted to the image with arousal, but also annoyance. She added the other Teyla as well, to see if he would prefer that. Then she added the blue-eyed man from the party watching them to tease him. He really didn't like that and she felt him pulling slightly from the connection. She held him tighter for a moment, changing the image and holding it with just the two of them again, of him knelt before her, naked, and she let him feel all she felt at that. He groaned in the physical world and she felt his hands tighten on her hips.

She drew her mind from his, doing so gently and slowly so that their thoughts would part comfortably. The connection broke and she inhaled a breath, opening her eyes. She had him held against her, his nose and lips tucked against her throat and she had a tight grip of the leash. His hands flexed on her hips as he gasped, needing longer to recover. He tended to have a slight headache after the connections, but she had no intention of letting him have a moment yet. She leant back from him again and pushed his hands from her hips, drawing herself up high on the stool to remind him. He let go of her and tucked his hands back behind his back as he opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"You will remember me now if you think of her," she told him and he nodded.

She was satisfied now in what she had seen and felt of his interest in that other version of her. She had stamped herself on that fantasy and allowed him to feel her own arousal in having just him. It was all understood, and her jealousy dropped away completely, leaving her feeling nothing but confident and aroused with him.

She gathered up the leash and rose from the stool to stand over him. She set her bare foot against the side of the stool between them and pushed it aside, his eyes on her bare leg revealed through the slit in her skirt. The stool out the way, she stepped further towards him, standing before him, as he looked up at her, waiting and eager. The leash strained from her hand down to his collar. She smiled at him.

"Remove my skirt," she ordered.

His arms dropped from behind his back and he reached up across the small space between them. She watched the shift of his toned arms, watched the light play over what she wished to touch, yet as she held him off, she held herself in waiting as well, building the tension and the arousal. His hands slid over the skirt's waistband to her left hip, touching more than he should but she ignored his sneaky move. He freed the clasp of the skirt with experience of Athosian clasps and the material loosened. He pulled apart the two ends of the waistband, dropping one and pulling the other so that the material fell from her backside and then from her front, exposing her naked hips and legs. She watched his eyes flow over her belly and then down her legs as the fabric fell away, and then his attention rose to her neatly trimmed triangle of hair.

"Fold the skirt neatly," she instructed him, knowing he was more inclined to dump the skirt aside now it was fully removed from around her. He smiled slightly at that and dropped his attention to folding up the long length of material, doing a good job of it.

"You can leave it on the stool," she added and watched his strong hands carefully make the last fold of her skirt and place it down on the stool. As he moved, the leash ran through her hands a little to give him leave to move that small distance.

As he turned back to look up at her, his eyes running up from her legs, lingering on the shadows that he clearly would prefer to be able to touch, but he returned his hands behind his back.

She shifted under his attention, feeling her body eager itself, ready for his touch. She gripped the leash and turned, walking the few steps to the foot of her bed. He followed, moving on his knees. She sat backwards on the edge of her bed as he moved closer, his eyes dark and his arousal full and no doubt very uncomfortable for him. She opened her legs wide, drawing on the leash to pull him to her.

She leant back on one hand, spreading her legs further. "Kiss me, John," she ordered.

He understood exactly where she had been referring and moved forward the final distance between them, dropping his gaze as he slid his hands up over her thighs. It was his first proper touch, his hands spread wide as he caressed up. She bit her lower lip, watching as he nuzzled against her mound and then dipped his head down to lick over her swollen womanhood. She gasped at the contact, reaching down to grip his hair with the hand holding his leash. He licked his tongue through her, wetly and repetitively and she rocked against the contact. She remained seated despite the urge to lie back and lose herself in the sensation, so that she could look down at him between her legs and keep some tension on his leash.

She gasped as he sucked, then swirled his tongue. She hung her head back, draping the leash over her and reached down with both hands to grip the sides of his collar as he pleasured her. She ran her fingers up into his hair and massaged as she moaned. He licked deeper, focusing his attention and she panted with the touch, telling him what he was doing was so good. He pushed his tongue into her, his hands sliding around her thighs, squeezing and lifting one leg. She lifted it over his shoulder and turned her body slightly to be able to rub right against his mouth. He tilted his head and looked up at her as he worked. She gripped his hair and met his eyes. He slid his hand around her hip lifting her backside to deepen the angle, his head tilting away again. The new position was wonderful and she leant back on her elbows on the bed, letting him lift her hips, as she rubbed herself unashamedly against his mouth.

The release was almost upon her before she stopped him, closing her legs around his head and pulling on his leash. He resisted, wanting to push her to her orgasm. She used the end of the leash to slap him lightly down his back. He grunted loudly as he lifted his mouth from her and she repeated the whip to tell him off. But, he leant forward and slid his mouth over the inside of one of her thighs, nipping at her skin as he looked up at her. She let out an amused aroused breath as she whipped the end of leash against his back again, but with very little impact.

"Behave," she ordered him through her smile, having enjoyed his nip and lick before he lifted from her. She dropped her legs back down to the bed as he grumbled at her, his eyes dropping back down to her core, telling her that he could have pushed her so easily to her release.

She shifted her grip on the leash as she pulled back from him, sliding back on the covers until she could get her knees under her. He watched her as she knelt up, and she leant purposefully closer to him as she did so, his eyes dropping to her breasts as she moved. She took up the tension on the leash, drawing his attention up to her eyes again. When he did so, she could see that stubborn will of his. She would put him in the chest harness next time, then she would be able to push and pull him around more easily, for when he was enjoying himself he could became challenging, his desire to prove his own rule over her sensuality fighting against her control. She tightened the tension of the leash a little more, drawing herself up taller, stretching and arching her body with confidence and knowing that it would arouse him further. He didn't look down from her eyes though, knowing that she was imposing her control again. She smiled at him with approval and tugged on the leash.

"Up onto the bed, John," she ordered.

He crawled up onto the bed as she moved backwards to give him space. She watched him as she pulled him after her, watching the power in him as he moved so simply. Saw the promise and thoughts in his eyes as he neared her. She held still in the centre of the bed and tugged the leash to move him round to kneel with her.

He knelt as she wanted, his knees spread wide and hers, supporting her, just inside of his as they knelt close. She draped the leash over her shoulder, letting the length of it hand down her back, the end brushing against her bare backside. She ran her hands down from her shoulders to her breasts, covering them through the corseted top. His eyes followed her hands, and she reached to the clasp at the centre and parted the top. The warm air met the bare skin of her breasts and her nipples tightened even further as he stared at them. She saw his arm twitch at his side, wanting to reach forward and touch as he wanted. She dropped the top behind her off the bed and caught up the leash again.

His eyes slid up to hers again and she saw the touch of amused resentment.

"Behave," she ordered him again, using a strict tone, though she was just as amused as he was.

He dropped his eyes, falling back into the role he had almost broken.

She smiled at him. There was so much they had shared on this bed, so many ways to enjoy him, but she had a simpler plan now. She let the leash drop to the bed covers between their bodies as she rose up higher on her knees.

"Hold still," she commanded him.

She reached up and touched both her palms against on his upper chest, on either side of the leash hanging down from the collar. She stroked her hands down and outwards, sweeping down the wide toned shape of him, out to slide over his flat nipples, feeling the tiny peaks of them under her palms. She circled over them once more before sliding her hands down his sides, feeling the shifting twitch to him under her touch, and down to his strong lean hips. He exhaled deeply under her touch.

She ran her hands around his hips, down to his backside, and then back round to slide down the top of his spread thighs. The hair tickled and teased between her fingers as she squeezed the thick muscles of his thighs, bunched up as he knelt. At his knees, she slid her fingers around and under to stroke up the back of his thighs as best she could, back up around his hips to his backside once more.

Leaning so close as she slide her hands over his body, meant that the hot small distance between their bodies crackled with desire. Her breasts were heavy and aching, and though her attention was directed on her hands, she could feel his eyes on her, and knew that his expression would be tight with pleasure and want.

She ran her hands up his back, fingers towards his spine, her fingertips just dipping over the ridge of muscles into the groove over his backbone. Her scar arrived under her left hand and she lingered there.

Her fingers glided on, up the back of his shoulders to the back of his neck, as she finally looked up at his face.

His eyes lifted from where he had been watching her, though the glazed pleasure in his gaze told her he enjoyed her exploration. She held his gaze as she slid her fingers around the lines of the collar to glide away, out along the height of his shoulders, to the rounded strength of his upper arms. She ran her hands down the muscular lines of his arms, down to his elbows to his thick forearms. Down to his hands resting on his thighs, and she lifted them, pulling his hands up to cup her breasts. He exhaled with a groan to finally be able to touch as he wanted. His hands massaged instantly, stroking and squeezing as he watched.

She dropped her hands from his, leaving him to caress her, as she touched her fingertips to the middle of his chest and once again began a long stroke down his middle. His skin and flesh shifted under his skin, full of need and tension to move, to release what was building in him and between them. Yet, he was obeying her and remained where he was, still under her touch. His hands enclosed around her breasts, the warmth infusing into her and then he drew his touch back, until just her nipples remained held in the warmth of his touch. She ran her fingers down his stomach.

"We will follow my fantasies _only, _for another week," she ordered as she reached his bellybutton once more and he nodded, looking up from her chest. "Then we may start including yours again," she added as her hand reached his arousal and this time she wrapped her hand around him and he groaned loudly.

"I expect you to meet all my orders in the bedroom this week," she told him as she stroked him. He nodded, his eyes heavily hooded. "And you will spend every evening here, sleep each night here." He nodded again as she circled the tip of him and his hands covered her breasts fully again.

"And, if you are very good after that…" He looked up at her pause. "I may dress up as her for you and we can play out that fantasy of yours at a party."

His eyes widened with surprised pleasure and he smiled as he dropped his eyes back down to her chest and lower. She stroked him again and then lifted her hands from him.

She lifted her hands up through the heated air between them, up to his neck, turned the collar slightly and pulled at the buckle. The end freed easily and she pulled the collar from around his neck completely. She could feel his surprise at having been released early in the proceedings. She dropped the collar and leash off the side of the bed behind her.

He responded instantly, his hands sliding around her, around her waist and one down behind her backside as he scooped up and dropped her down onto her back on the bed. She exhaled with a laughing breath as she bounced slightly on the mattress, grinning up at him as he pushed her legs further apart, sliding his wide warm hands up her sides and back down to grip her hips as he drew them together. She gripped his shoulders with a delighted moan as he pushed his urgent length into her.

He let out a long breath that was partly her name and partly an explicit term. He leant down over her, his belly meeting hers, as he set his forearms on either side of her. His mouth came down over hers, forcing his lips to hers and she gripped his neck to hold him tighter. The pressure lightened enough for them to force each other's lips apart, tongues meeting in the middle. He murmured with pleasure as he licked into her mouth, sliding into her mouth as he withdrew his hips and then slid his manhood back inside her. She gasped into the kiss, licking against his lips and tongue, breathing the same excited breath as he as he flexed his hips.

She broke her mouth from his, moaning and gasping with the pleasure, and he buried his mouth into the side of her neck. She lifted her legs up over his hips and looked up over his shoulder to the mirrored panels above the bed, to the full reflection of his moving naked back.

She gasped as he thrust into her faster, rocking them, and she widened her legs from him, so that she could see absolutely all of him in the view reflected above. She ran her hands over him, over shifting muscles, his body sliding in and out of hers, drawing the tension to unbelievable heightened tension. She could hear her own groans, her whimpers, and she dug her nails into his back. She watched the faintly red lines appear in the mirror as she drew her hands up his back, to the scar, where she softened her touch, circling and sliding along it. Her scar.

He moved over her, blocking her view of him in the mirror above, and his mouth lifted, teasing at hers once more. She turned her head, meeting the kiss, sliding her tongue against his as he thrust, rocked and rubbed, his hands sliding down her sides to her hips, lifting her backside to take him deeper.

She pushed back against him, meeting him for each push and pull, the urgency spiralling up and out of her control.

She slid her arms around his shoulders, pushing up at him and they rolled together on the bed, his hands on her backside to keep them together. She sat up over him, her legs parted around his hips and she looked back up to the mirrors overhead. He lay beneath her, his hands sliding up her body to cover her breasts, kneading once more. She closed her eyes, enjoying the multiple points of touch, of arousal growing ready to bubble out. She rocked with him, over him, and gasped with each movement of him inside her.

She opened her eyes and leant down over him, leaning her weight on his chest. She ground against him, her pleasure ready to burst with an almighty rush. She held it as long as she could, locking her eyes with his. Oh, yes she was going to have a lot of fun with him this week, all sorts of ideas and plans filled her head, as she reached out with one hand and ran her fingers around his mouth. He captured her fingers with his lips and teeth as she slid two into his mouth, gripping his jaw with her hand. Yes, she had an entire week to use everything in her cabinet and perhaps develop some new ways to enjoy him. Perhaps, she would speak with Amelia to look through her literature and picture books to find something new and interesting. The thoughts only built her arousal even further, and she pulled her fingers from his lips and set her damp nails against his chest again. Digging into the thick muscles of him with both hands, she ground against him and he gripped her hips tightly.

The tide broke abruptly and suddenly, finally and absolutely. She threw her head back, arching her body and he grunted and thrust up, his release brought abruptly on by hers. His cries mixed with her own as they rubbed together, prolonging it as much as possible, hands sliding over the other, grasping and caressing.

But, soon the peak began to pass, infusing warmth filling her in its place, and she sighed out long and hard, her body relaxing completely. She dropped forward, exhausted and fully satiated. She rested over him, pressing her cheek to his chest, his heart hammering in his chest as loud and fast as hers. His hands clenched tightly once more on her backside, as he rumbled out a tired satisfied sigh as he too relaxed completely into the bed.

She kept her eyes closed drifting in the sensual contentment, listening to his breathing and heart beat. The dizzying heights, fast breaths and rapid motions were all transformed into calm, quiet and relaxation.

His hands smoothed slowly and softly in lazy circles over her hips, then sliding up her back and down again. His touch now, as it always was afterwards between them, was gentle, soft. She lay still under it, enjoying these particular caresses that always felt so different, even compared to his seductive soft touches. These idly, honestly comfortable, circles and strokes of his warm hands over her skin lulled her into a soft place.

She shifted her legs, stretching them out with his to ease the building ache in her thighs, and she lay still over him, under his wandering slow strokes. He breathed deeply, his cheek against her hair, awake that she could tell, but then she was almost asleep herself.

"I told her that we were good together," he whispered to her, the words entering her sleepy world enough for her to understand. "We are," he added, stroking both his hands down her back together, and then up again.

She nodded against his chest, agreeing with him. The softer emotions surfaced along with the softness of his touch and the moment. She had marked him as hers some time ago now, but these last few days had brought his importance truly to the forefront.

"There will be no other," she told him, her lips against skin.

"No one," he agreed. He slid his arms around her, enfolding his embrace over her, holding her against him. She rubbed her cheek against him, touching her hands to his sides. He turned his head and kissed her hair. The affection of the action was not new, but in this situation, it was always pulled at her heart.

She lifted from his chest, feeling sleepy and heavy. He loosened his arms enough to let her up. She held herself just off him.

"Do not think this will get you out of apologising to me," she told him with a smile.

He grinned up at her, his own expression deeply relaxed. "I'm looking forward to it, especially when I eventually get my turn."

She smiled at that and shifted her body off his. He reached around him and pulled down the covers, lifting himself and sliding into the bed. She crawled up to slip inside as well, and his warm hands slid over her as she did. She settled on her side, her back to him, and he slid both his hands around her, pulling her further backwards so that she lay partly over him, within his arms. He kissed her cheek and she reached up to cup his cheek in turn, sliding her fingers over the smoothness of his jaw. Their lovemaking may be demanding and playful, their lives stressful in the light of day, but she had a powerful affection for him. A love that allowed her to show him sides of herself that she had not shared with others, and this softer side was the one that made her often feel the most vulnerable. His hands slid over her again, touching to feel not to seduce. It was a comforting touch, soothing her still.

He nuzzled her ear and she closed her eyes.

"When I've finished 'apologising' and she's long forgotten," he said quietly against her ear. "I think it's about time we talked about the fact that you got to mark me, but I haven't had the same chance yet."

She opened her eyes, surprised at the point. "You wish a mark of your own?"

"Not quite the same as yours, but if you want a scar, I'll do that for you," he said quietly and deeply into her ear. "But," he continued. "I have some ideas on what you can carry that's mine."

She turned her head against him, curious. "Such as?"

"Not yet, but when we get to it…I've got a few idea to choose from and you can pick which one you want," he told her, nuzzling against her cheek. He pressed a kiss to her skin and then relaxed back to the pillow behind her, his arms around her, keeping them together.

She considered what 'choices' he may have in mind as she reached out from the covers and ran her hand over the controls to the lights. The room dropped into darkness and she settled back against him. It would wait though, for she had an entire week to play with him.

She smiled into the darkness and set her arms over his around her, gripping tightly.

000000000  
THE END


End file.
